Many Happy Returns
Many Happy Returns is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with a building that is on fire in Bellwood. After being rescued by a firefighter, a father realizes that his daughter, Madison, is still inside of the building. Then, Ben arrives and tells the man not to worry. Ben tries to transform into XLR8, but he transforms into Rath instead. Rath, annoyed towards the fact that the Omnitrix transformed him into the wrong alien, enters into the building and discovers Madison trapped in a corner after he calls her name. Rath prevents a board from falling on Madison and then carries her out of the building. Outside, Madison realizes that she left her doll inside. Annoyed, Rath enters into the burning building to rescue it. While inside, a burning board knocks Rath down several stories, but he is caught by a mana bubble. Surprised, Rath looks and sees Gwen and Kevin, who say hello to Rath and ask if he missed them. Rather than being happy to see his friends, Rath yells at both Gwen and Kevin for coming to his town and saving them. Gwen presents Madison's doll, which calms Rath down, and the team jumps exits from the building just before it collapses. Rath transforms back into Ben and the crowd cheers for the old team as Gwen returns the doll to Madison. The next day, they go to Mr. Smoothy's and catch up on each other. Kevin takes Ben aside and asks him to hide him. Suddenly, a ship shoots at them from the sky and blows up Kevin's car where Gwen is standing. Luckily, Gwen has shielded herself with mana, but Kevin is more worried about his car and asks about what is wrong with the town. The Proto-TRUK arrives and the team enters into it. The Proto-TRUK flees away from the ship as Ben introduces Gwen and Kevin to Rook. Rook impresses Kevin through transforming the Proto-TRUK into a ship. Fed up after the ship blasts at the Proto-TRUK, Ben transforms into Bloxx and climbs outside. Bloxx tries to block the ship with a wall, but he fails. Bloxx chases it over buildings and leaps onto it. Bloxx then grabs the ship and a building and stops the ship and throws it to the ground. The Proto-TRUK picks up Bloxx, who transforms back into Ben and enters back into the TRUK, which prompts Gwen to say that Bellwood is still the same. At the entrance of Undertown, they land and Kevin inspects the TRUK. He is very impressed and declares Rook to be cool. Kevin tells Ben that he still needs to be hidden, so Ben takes the team into Undertown. Gwen is shocked to see it and Kevin and Ben search for a place to hide. Gwen and Rook begin to get suspicious of Ben and Kevin's behavior. Ben and Kevin conceals each other, but the wall blows up and the ship from earlier lands. A Tetramand named Princess Looma Red Wind comes out with Argit, strangling him and says that she is here to claim her husband, Kevin Levin. While Rook is pleasantly surprised to hear this, Gwen is not happy. Looma chases Kevin into a corner and beats him up as he makes excuses for running from her after he absorbs the wooden wall. Gwen stops her with a mana shield and Ben transforms into Terraspin. Looma attacks Terraspin, who flies away with her in tow. Looma makes Terraspin to crash and he transforms back into Ben. The team and Argit pick up Ben in a scooter and he throws taydens at its owner, Y-it. Looma chases after the team and they hide in a sewer tunnel. After everyone demands an explanation from Kevin, Kevin says that a while ago, he was engaged to Looma in exchange for a piece of technology. Argit says that he should have just returned the technology, but Kevin refuses as it is his car. Rook understands and says that Tetramand engines are indestructible. Gwen feels sorry for Looma, who has been exploited by Kevin. Suddenly, Looma arrives and says that she will fight for Kevin's love. Ben transforms into XLR8 and runs at Looma, but she trips him. After recovering, XLR8 runs around Looma, but she creates a shockwave through punching the ground that knocks him down. After Looma grabs Kevin, Rook wraps a cable from his Proto-Tool around them and grapples them to the surface and XLR8 follows them. When Gwen, Rook, and Argit arrive on the surface, they discover a battered Kevin and Looma defeating XLR8. Rook runs to his rescue, but Looma throws them away and confronts Gwen. When Looma says that she won't fight a girl, Gwen gets mad and transforms into her Anodite form. Gwen and Looma fight, but Looma defeating Kevin. XLR8 and Rook arrive, but a huge Tetramand ship with Looma's father, Warlord Gar Red Wind, arrives as well. Gar orders the team to turn Kevin over to Looma, or he will destroy the Earth with fleet of armed ships. Tetramand soldiers round up the team as Looma embraces her father. Gar says that he will do anything to protect his daughter and his fleet materializes above them. XLR8 transforms back into Ben and a wedding chapel is instantly erected around them. After the Tetramand Priest begins to conduct the ceremony. Ben transforms into Crashhopper and he challenges Looma to a fight, which Kevin eagerly allows. Looma attacks Crashhopper and she easily beats him up. As Kevin cheers for Ben to win, Argit begins to say something, but Kevin knocks him out, arousing Gwen's suspicion. Gwen sees Ben transform into Clockwork and becomes confused, but Clockwork insists that he attempted to transform into Cannonbolt. Looma throws Clockwork away and he transforms back into Ben. Afterwards, Ben transforms into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch shocks Looma through grabbing her, but she breaks free of his grip. They continue to battle, but Looma is still stronger and throws Shocksquatch away and he transforms into Ben, who declares that the fight is not over before he transforms into Four Arms. Kevin is happy due to it being a fair fight, but Rook says that female Tetramands are stronger, annoying Kevin. Four Arms and Looma brawl and Looma does well early on, but Four Arms eventually emerges victorious and defeats her. The team celebrates before learning that female Tetramands must marry the male who defeats them. Four Arms is aghast at the prospect of marrying Looma. The team joins Four Arms, who transforms back into Ben. Kevin calls his car and Gwen apologizes to Ben, then enters into the car. They leave and Gar says that they will return in three years for the wedding. Ben walks away, disgusted, and mutters that Kevin is "so dead" as Rook looks back to see Argit sound asleep. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Gwen and Kevin return. *Gwen shows her Anodite form for the first time in Omniverse. *Four Arms makes his Omniverse debut by 16 year old Ben. Character Debuts *Looma Red Wind *Gar Red Wind Omnitrix Alien Debut *Four Arms (Omniverse debut) Minor Events *Kevin reveals that the reason why his car survives its many destructions is because it has an indestructible engine block that he got from the Tetramands. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit *Tetramand Priest (first appearance) *Madison (first appearance) *Madison's Father (first appearance) *Y-it *Lillimusha DiForestini (cameo) Villains *Looma Red Wind (first appearance) *Gar Red Wind (first appearance) Aliens Used *Rath (intended alien was XLR8) *Bloxx *Terraspin (accidental transformation) *XLR8 *Crashhopper *Clockwork (intended alien was Cannonbolt) *Shocksquatch *Four Arms (first re-appearance by 16 year old Ben) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *Kevin's list of excuses to Looma as to why he skipped out on their wedding day is a reference to John Belushi's character Jake from the The Blues Brothers, who also skipped out on his fiancée. *Gwen's new look is a resemblance to Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo. It also has the same colors and design from Gwen's attire in the original series. *The priest mentions that "it is written that love is a battlefield", which is the title of a song by Pat Benatar and Jordin Sparks. Trivia *It is revealed that Kevin has a new job in a garage. *This is the first time Argit helps Ben without having to be paid or put in life-threatening danger. *Although Ben blamed the Omnitrix for turning him into Rath instead of XLR8, he fails to realize that he programmed the device to turn him into Rath in the first place. *In South East Asia, the part where Looma was punching Kevin in his wooden form was replaced with her punching her hands together. *This episode aired in Bulgaria on November 12, in Romania, Poland and the Netherlands on November 14, in South East Asia on November 17, in Germany on October 20, in the U.K. on November 24, in France on November 21 and on Boomerang on November 17, before its premiere on Cartoon Network in the U.S. *This episode replaced Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 in South East Asia, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Romania, Arabia and France. *Whenever Gwen powers up her mana in this episode, the sound effect that plays whenever she uses her magic powers from the original series is used. es:Muchos regresos felices Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim